ScoobyDoo and the Masked Magician
by TJA1989
Summary: My brother's first. Scooby and the Gang go to see Velma's cousin in a talent show when she is threatened my a dark figure. Can the Gang solve the mystery before the talent show? only time can tell. By Hunter
1. we have a mystery on our hands

**TJA1989: This is my brother Hunter's first FanFic. So please be nice. He is only 10 after all. I tried to help him as much as possible. But the story is his all alone.**

**Hunter: Yeah so be nice!**

**Madison: Come on! Hunter you should be writing not talking!**

**Chris: Hunter nor TJA1989 do NOT own Scooby-Doo, no matter how much he wants to.**

**Hunter: I WANT SCOOBY!**

Scooby-Doo and the Masked Magician

Chapter 1: We Have a Mystery on Our Hands

Normal PoV:

Scooby-doo and the gang was on their way to Phieffer's Auditorium to see Velma's cousin Valerie to perform in a talent show. When they arrived they greeted a man at the door. "Hey Mr. Peterson" said the gang together. Mr. Peterson is a janitor at Phieffer for around 19 years.

"Hey guys glad to see you all." Said Mr. Peterson.

"Can you show us where the auditorium is?" asked Fred. "We're going to go see Valerie's practice."

"Right, through this hallway and to the right." Said Mr. Peterson as he stepped to the side. "Go on in and sit down."

"Thanks" said the gang as they started walking. After the gang sat down Valerie cam on stage, smoke started to billow up around her. At her scream, a black figure flew up from behind her and said in a voice that sent shivers down Scooby's spine, "This part should have been mine! Leave and never return, or be gone for the rest of eternity!" Then just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared with the smoke.

"Well gang…" started Fred

"OH NO!" cried Shaggy.

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" finished Fred.

**Please review, it would mean so much to Hunter, as he is now in bed dreaming up more for this story. Night.**


	2. clue hunting

**TJA1989: Chapter 2! Hunter is so exited but he wants readers to read and review.**

**Hunter: Thanks for reading it, **

**Madison: Stop hogging our sister! I want to finish my story too!**

**Chris: none of us own Scooby-Doo. And no Hunter you can't just buy it just like that. Just write so that she can post my story up soon too.**

Scooby-Doo and the Masked Magician

Chapter 2: Clue Hunting

**On stage normal PoV:**

"Scooby and Shaggy you guys check the stage and back stage areas for clues. See if you can find out where it came from." Said Fred splitting up the gang, "Daphne, Velma and I will go look up on the cat walks over the stage area. Meet back in the audience area in one hour. Break!"

**On stage Shaggy PoV:**

_Oh man, how did we get ourselves in this nonsense? _I thought to myself as I was looking around for clues. Then I saw Scooby fall down in a hole, after I ran up to the hole I called down to him, "Like Scoob, you alright man?"

"Reah, ruh… Rho rare rou?" Scooby asked. I was about to ask him who he was talking to when I see a guy standing in front of him.

"Um did this dog just talk?"

**Cat walk normal PoV:**

"Hey Velma! Look at this!" called Daphne. "There are sand bags tied to some rope with weird looking clips on them."

"A real ghost wouldn't need that to fly" called Velma from another bridge like cat walk.

"Well looks like we found a clue! Lets meet back with the rest of the gang," called Fred.

**Short chapter we know, so review please!**


	3. Kidnapping! Velma or Valerie?

**TJA1989: Hey this is Hunter's second chapter for his all new Scooby-Doo Story!**

**Hunter: Sissy no one commented. **

**Madison: It's okay Hunter, they will. I'll make them!**

**Chris: We do not own Scooby-Doo. **

**TJA1989: Chris do you say anything else?**

**Chris:…**

**Madison: Guess not. **

**Hunter: ENJOY!**

**Scooby-Doo and the Masked Magician **

**Chapter 3 Kidnapping! Velma or Valerie?**

**By Hunter**

On stage Normal PoV:

"Like who are you?" asked Shaggy as he jumped down in the trap door.

"I'm sorry, I was testing the door for Valerie, oh and I'm Joshua Spankinhimmer. I work here and I help Valerie out. I taught her everything she knows."

"Like do you know what's going on around here?" asked Shaggy eying him.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked

"Like the dark figure threatening Valerie?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh that, that's the Masked Magician. He claims that he tried out for the show and was denied; then he tried a different trick and died while doing it." explained Joshua.

"Zoinks! So now we are dealing with a magical ghost? And what did you mean by you taught Valerie everything she knows?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh well just ask Valerie, I have work to do. Later." Said Joshua as he turned and left under the stage.

"Like Scoob, I think we just found a suspect. And like that never happens to us." Said Shaggy as he turned toward where Scooby was. "Scoob? Where you at man?"

"Rere, rook" said Scooby as he pulled Shaggy toward a machine under the stage.

"Like I think we also just found a clue."

"Okay Velma you go first. You're the closest to the ladder and Daphne and I will follow." Called Fred as they started to walk toward the ladder.

"Okay Freddie, see you two down there." Velma called back from beside the ladder. As Velma started down black smoke started to rise up the ladder from the stage below. "Shaggy what is going on down there?" she called down when the dark figure came swooping down on Velma.

"Valerie I told you to leave!" it said as it grabbed Velma and disappeared with the smoke.

"Velma! No!" called Shaggy as the rest of the gang ran up to him.

"What happened to Velma?" asked Valerie who had just showed up from her dressing room.

"Velma was Daphne Napped." Said Shaggy almost in tears.

"HEY!" yelled Daphne. "I am not always kidnapped!"

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to set a trap for this thing and find Velma now!" screamed Shaggy.

"Okay guys I have a plan." Stated Fred.

**Alrighty that's it for chapter three, and Hunter asked me to mention that he really really really wants some reviews, so review! Thanks!**


	4. Mystery Reveled

**TJA1989: hi guys we are back and hunter has something to say.**

**Hunter: I GOT SOME REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Madison: see Hunter, I told you that you would get some reviews, and sorry sis about you not having any reviews yet on your new story, Plans Gone Wrong, guys it's really a good story, and it even has us four in it. Go check it out.**

**Chris: we do not own Scooby-Doo.**

**TJA1989: seriously Chris say something else.**

**Chris:…**

**Madison: Oh my gosh Chris.**

**Hunter: enjoy!**

**Scooby-Doo and the Masked Magician**

**Chapter 4: Mystery Reveled**

Stage normal PoV:

"Seriously Fred, are you sure that this will work?" asked Valerie as she looked at the trap. There was a thin rope that Fred and Daphne was holding low to the ground to trip the Magician, next came a janitor's mop bucket filled with glue, that the Magician is supposed to be stepping in and then sliding down the slick floor and into the net set up in the trap door. The smoke machine that Shaggy and Scooby found is going to cover the whole trap so that the Magician can't see it.

"Of course it will, Valerie you will be the bait since the Magician wants you, so Shaggy and Scooby will be manning the smoke machine, while Daphne and I will be tripping the thing." Explained Fred.

"Okay then what about if the Magician shows up early?" asked Daphne.

"What?" asked Fred as he turned and looked to where Daphne was looking, "Shaggy Now!"

Shaggy turns on the machine and smoke covers the stage and the Magician flies over the rope and the bucket, but when he lands on the stage he slips and slides right into the net.

"Wow one of Fred's traps really worked. Good going, but where's Velma?" Shaggy asked Scooby. Then they heard a noise from down the stage, "That looks like another trap door, lets check it out."

As Shaggy opened the door he saw something tied up in the corner. When he shined his light on the figure, he saw the orange and red outfit of Velma's "Velma! Don't scare me like that." He said as he unbounded her mouth.

"Shaggy did you catch the Magician?" asked Velma as Shaggy helped her stand up and hugged her.

"Yep, and one of Fred's traps actually worked. Come on we are about to do the unveiling," he said as he grabbed her hand to pull her out of the trap door.

"Wait Shaggy, were you by any chance worried about me?" asked Velma.

"Well yeah you know I care about you." Said Shaggy as he blushed. Then Velma kissed him.

"Guys, come on we want to know who it is." Called Daphne from up on stage.

"Okay coming, we can finish this later, Shaggy." Said Velma as she linked her hand with his.

On stage:

"Now that the authorities have been called, we can unveil the Magician." Said Fred.

Velma and Valerie pulled the mask off of him and then gasped.

"Was it Joshua?" asked Shaggy. Then Joshua walked in from another trap door.

"No it's Mr. Peterson. But why?" asked Valerie.

"I tried out for the part, but they denied me, and wanted a younger face, so they picked you," Mr. Peterson said to Valerie.

"But like what about the part about him being dead?" asked Shaggy, "Not to mention that it would take someone else to help him fly."

"I can help you with that, right Joshua?" asked Velma. "He was the one who put me in that room." said Velma as a police officer grabbed Joshua.

"He made me do it. My Uncle made me do it." Cried Joshua as he confessed.

"And we would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your dumb dog."

"Scooby Doobby Doo!"

"So Velma about where we were." Started Shaggy as Velma grabbed him again and kissed him.

**TJA1989: so that's it, its done. **

**Hunter: thank you sissy.**

**Madison: yay now you can finish my story.**

**Chris: FINALY I can now say that its over**

**TJA1989, Hunter, Madison: CHRIS YOU FINALY TALKED!**

**Chris: yep hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**


End file.
